Sun shading apparatus and sun shading devices are known in the art. These devices are typically large apparatus for either casting a shadow over a user's entire body, or comprise an enclosure for surrounding a user, thus preventing the sun's rays from reaching them. Pop-up sun shading apparatus are also known, and are usually designed either to shield the entire body of a user, or may comprise umbrella-like structures that a user must carry. In addition to being cumbersome to carry, these apparatus often have short operational life spans. Although umbrella-like structures are appropriate for shielding only a portion of a user's body, they are usually made for carrying, and are inconvenient for placing over a user in a prone, sun bathing position. These apparatus also involve complex mechanics for opening and closing, which makes them expensive to manufacture and malfunction easily. Because they are typically not aerodynamic, they also present a safety hazard in heavy winds, which may cause them to blow them away and cause breakage or injury.
Sunbathers frequently desire even sun exposure when tanning during summer months. Although sunbathers desire even tanning over most portions of the body, they frequently wish to avoid full sun exposure on the head and face, and upper chest areas. This is because the head, face and upper chest require less tanning as they are naturally exposed to sunlight on a daily basis, and due to the deleterious effects of sunlight (i.e., UV rays) on a sunbather's skin. Conventional sun shading apparatus, being either too large, are thus inconvenient for selective body exposure, or are cost prohibitive due to complicated mechanics and manufacturing requirements that fail to address the needs of sun bathers desiring an inexpensive, easy to use shading apparatus for the head and face while sunbathing.
Hence, what is needed is a sun shading device that makes it easy for a user to block direct sunlight, and in particular UV radiation from sunlight, selectively, on sensitive areas of the user's body (e.g., face and neck). There is also a need for a sun shading device designed to quickly and automatically pop up, opening to its fill and final configuration with a very simple strap release motion and minimal effort on the part of a sunbather. There is also a need for a sun shading device that is aero-dynamic and which cannot be easily caught by the wind. There is also a need for a sun shading device that collapses and folds for easy transport and storage, thereby encouraging sunbathers to use it more often. There is also a need for a sun shading device that is inexpensive to manufacture, and which can be easily adapted for branding or other promotional purposes.